Sonic and the Kanga Tribe chapter 2
by James the sphere hunter
Summary: Its the 2nd chapter of my great sonic story find out if they save Uncle Chuck.


Sonic and the Kanga tribe

Chapter 2

When Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Jade got to Amy's house they walked up Amy's pathway to Amy's door. Just when Sonic rang the doorbell, Amy answered the door straight the way.

She said, ecstatically,"Ok Sonic; me and Cream are ready to go to Australia."

"WHAT?" Sonic said with aw. "How did you know we are going to Australia?"

"Jade called me ahead," Amy answered as Cream walked out of Amy's bedroom.

"Hello Mr. Sonic, Mr. Knuckles, Mr. Tails and Miss. Quills," Cream said cheerily. "Nice to see you again."

"Hi Cream," Tails said, dreamily.

"Hiya," Knuckles greeted.

"Hey Cream," Sonic said coolly.

"Hi, how's cheese?" Jade asked.

"Fine thank you" Cream replied.

"So, anyway, lets go Sonic, come on!" Amy said, pushing Sonic out the door.

"All right, all right," Sonic replied and dashed off to the X Tornado.

"Cream, are you ready?" Amy asked as she was going out the door.

"Yes, I'm just thinking about my friend in Australia. She has mysteriously disappeared. I'm wondering if Dr.Eggman has something to do with this," Cream replied, taking a picture frame out of her bag and handing it to Amy.

"I bet he does. Maybe we can find her and Uncle Chuck," Amy looked at the picture that Cream handed to her. It was of Cream and a koala. The koala was a light pink colour with a lot of fur. "Who's the Koala?" Amy asked, still looking at the picture.

"Emma," Cream replied "She also has a kangaroo brother called James; he's the head of a tribe in a desert part of mobius. He and his tribe have also disappeared…"

"COME ON AMY, CHEESE AND CREAM!" Sonic shouted in the distance.

"COMING!" Amy shouted back. "Come on Cream, let's go!"

"OK, lets go Cheese and see Emma again," Cream said as Cheese was spinning around her head.

"Chao, chao, chao!" Cheese squeaked excitedly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," Cream and Amy both laughed as they walked out of Amy's door, and ran to the X Tornado.

When they got inside Sonic asked, "What took you so long? I got so bored of waiting."

"Well, Cream was telling me about her friend that lived in a desert part of Mobius and that she, her brother and his tribe has disappeared. We think Eggman has sent them to Australia like he did with Uncle Chuck," Amy explained while Tails was just taking off.

After a while, Sonic asked, "Hey Tails, can't we go any faster?"

"Yeah, but why?" Tails replied

"Uncle Chuck will be…you know," Sonic replied, a tear dropped out of his eye.

"Got ya' Sonic," Tails replied and pushed a red button. As soon as he pressed it, the X Tornado shot of at sonic speed. In record time, they arrived at Eggmans latest base, which Tails said he remembers seeing while testing out a new type of fuel.

When they landed outside Eggman's base Sonic said,

"OK. Knuckles, Jade you two will have to try to find a way inside around the back and Tails, Cream you two will fly up and find a way to get in through the roof that leaves me and Amy to go in and make sure that the teleporter is working and too keep Eggman busy if he sees anybody, OK LETS GO!"

Cream, Cheese and Tails flow up trying not to get spotted by the flying botnicks, Knuckles and Jade went around the back of the base trying not to let the spotlight go over them and trip the alarm and Sonic and Amy tried to get into Eggman's base. The door was shut tight, Amy got so frustrated of trying to find a way in she got her Pika-Pika Hammer and bashed the door repeatedly until Sonic said,

"AMY!"

"What!" Amy said still bashing the door with her hammer.

"Stop bashing the door and let's hide until a botnick comes, look at the code it puts into the base door and go inside the base" Sonic said crossly.

"OK." Amy said with a sigh and put her Pika-Pika hammer away and followed Sonic to a pile of barrels just next to the door of the base.

After 10 minutes a botnick came, typed in the code and went inside the base, as soon as the coast was clear Sonic grabbed Amy's arm and dashed to base door, stopped and typed in the code(E1G3G5M6A4N2). As soon as the code was put in the door opened and Sonic and Amy walked inside and then Sonic said to Amy,

"Amy, I will grab your hand and dash down to the control room and you destroy any botnicks you see. OK?

"OK" Amy replied.

And Sonic grabbed Amy's hand again and dashed down the corridor and Amy with her Pika-Pika hammer destroyed all the botnicks she saw. Sonic and Amy dashed through coridoors and passed doors with the room's names on them. They passed rooms such as BOTNICK MAKING ROOM, EGGMAN'S PLAN ROOM PLANS TO DESTROY SONIC ROOM, FAILED DESTROY SONIC PLANS ROOM and so on. After 10 minutes of running, Sonic and Amy got to a giant room with a huge 500 inch T.V screen inside it. Eggman was sitting in a huge chair in the middle of the room.

"Well if it isn't Sonic and Amy," Eggman said with an evil grin on his face. "I found all your little friends snooping around my Super Secret Eggman Base."

"What have you done with them!" Sonic asked fiercfuly.

"Nothing yet, they are just inside there temporary home, but soon they will have a new home in the Australian desert" Eggman said with a bigger evil grin then before.

"Why did you send my Uncle Chuck to the desert!" Sonic asked.

"He was snooping around like you two are now!" Eggman replied with the evil grin getting bigger.

"Why was he snooping around?" Sonic asked.

"I'll tell you because even if you find him you will just be dust" Eggman said with the evil grin getting even bigger "In Mobius there is a secret desert island called Ausbius and there is great power deep within the sands, I need that power."

"So there is a secret place on Mobius?" Amy asked.

"Yes and you will never be able to get there." Eggman said evilly and pressed a button on the control panel next to him.

The 500 inch T.V shown 4 tubes with Knuckles in the first one, Cream in the second one, Jade in the third one and Tails in the forth one.

"Now you two will have to be gotten rid permanently," Eggman said and pressed another button on the control panel and a big ray gun appeared out of the ceiling and aimed at Sonic and Amy, it was just about to fire when it suddenly stopped and went back in the ceiling, then the tubes went up letting the 4 hero's free.

"WHAT! WHAT HAS HAPPENED!" Eggman yelled, and with Eggman figuring out what has happened with his machines Sonic grabbed Amy's hand once again and dashed out the room. After a while of looking around for the gang they were reunited once again.

"Did you find out if the teleporter is working?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh no," Sonic exclaimed "I forgot."

"Well," Jade said "Now wha…"

"It is on don't worry," A mysterious voice said in the shadows.

"What? Who or what said that," Sonic said surprised.

"And "what is on?" " Tails asked.

"The teleporter is on, go on and save your Uncle Chuck in Australia," Said the mysterious voice again.

"Who's there?" Knuckles said toughly.

"How do you know about my Uncle Chuck?" Sonic said and just then the figure came out of the shadows.


End file.
